The Insecurity Circumstance
by empty-the-sky
Summary: What happened when Sheldon met an old friend from the past whom he used to have a crush on? How would Amy react? Have something to do with Young Sheldon 01x15. Not necessarily need to watch it beforehand but it wouldn't hurt if you did. One-shot.


**Greetings, fellow earthlings!**

 **I woke up one morning half dreaming about this story and it made me sad for Amy so I decided to write it. I don't watch Young Sheldon but some blogs that I follow do and I guess I got the idea from there.**

 **Sadly, I do not own The Big Bang Theory nor its characters otherwise Amy Farrah Fowler would be the only girl Sheldon Cooper ever had a crush on.**

* * *

It was always a struggle to get Sheldon to attend social events. Especially if it was black-tie. Especially if it was the fundraiser held by Caltech. There were a lot of proposals and counter proposals between Sheldon and Amy days prior to the event, which ended up with Sheldon agreed to go and Amy promised to drive him to the antique train museum the next weekend.

Although it did not stop Sheldon from trying to cancel in the last minutes before they had to go to Caltech. Sheldon, however, finally accepted his fate when Amy only glared at him as he reluctantly followed her walking down the stairs.

They agreed to not carpool with Leonard and Penny even though they were going to the same event. It was a compromise Amy had to make since Sheldon insisted that they would only be there no longer than an hour.

When they arrived, there were only some people. Sheldon rolled his eyes. Why couldn't people be on time? The invitation clearly stated 7 pm and it was 7 pm. However, it meant that by the time the place was packed with people, it was already their agreed time to leave. There was a silver lining after all.

Amy walked to the table to pick some food for both of them despite Sheldon's protest that the food was too exposed and there was no way that he would eat it. As she walked back to Sheldon, she saw that he was engrossed in a conversation with a woman. The woman had beautiful brown skin and curly hair.

"Amy, come here. I'd like you to meet someone," Sheldon called when he saw her walked towards them. "Amy, this is Libby. Libby, this is Amy Farrah Fowler."

"His wife," Amy said as she shook her hand. She did not understand why she needed to add the later statement. She was not usually this possessive over him. "How do you know each other?"

"Libby was my school mate when I was in high school. Well, I was nine and she was a normal high schooler. She was not a genius like I was." The woman introduced as Libby only rolled her eyes at his statement. "She's a geologist."

That poked Amy's attention. "Oh really?"

"Yes. I work in the Department of Earth, Environmental and Planetary Sciences in Rice University. I'm just visiting since we are planning to do a joint project in Caltech. I will be back to Houston this Sunday," she said.

That explained why Amy never saw her before. "How was Sheldon when he was nine?" Amy asked.

"Oh, like he said, he was a genius kid."

"Hey, I might be not a kid anymore but I'm still a genius," Sheldon said.

"If you say so." Libby laughed. "Although, I can't believe that you got married. I thought you'd be like one of those people that will be reclusive to pursue science."

"I thought so, too. I do pursue science but I'm definitely not reclusive. Besides, I didn't get marry to just anyone. Amy is a scientist herself," he said proudly.

"Really? What kind of scientist are you?"

"I'm a neuroscientist," Amy replied.

"Oh, I hope he doesn't give you a hard time for pursuing other field than physics," Libby said to Amy.

"He does but it's not nothing that I couldn't handle," Amy said.

"Hey!" Sheldon protested.

Both women laughed. The three of them engaged in a conversation until someone tapped Amy's shoulder.

"I need you to entertain me. Leonard is busy talking about some science with some guys."

"Penny! It's nice to see you, too," Sheldon said sarcastically. Amy took note to congratulate him later for his attempt.

Penny, however, ignored him. "Let's go check the bar," she said as she dragged Amy away.

* * *

Sheldon and Amy were on their drive back to the apartment. They stayed at the party a little longer than they agreed to. Sheldon looked fine with it, probably because he was busy catching up with his old friend from high school.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" Amy asked him.

"I suppose it wasn't," Sheldon replied.

"I didn't know you have other geologist friend." Which was true. It took Sheldon quite a time to tolerate and finally befriend Bert.

"Well, it was a long time ago and we were only friend for a short time," he said. "We used to have lunch together and talk about geology. Come to think of it, I used to have some kind of crush on her." He chuckled.

"What?" Amy was thankful that they were stopping at the red light otherwise she might accidentally cause a crash.

"It was one-sided though, she only saw me as a child and not her equals. Thank God for that, I mean look at her now, a geologist." He chuckled.

Amy's jaw dropped as she heard his confession.

"Amy, the light's green."

* * *

Sheldon thought that Amy was acting a little strange. She was still caring and attentive, however, there was something a little off about her.

He reflected on his actions to see if he did something wrong somehow but he could not find any. Besides, Amy always told him if he did or said something that pissed her. It was not like she ignored or avoided him, but Sheldon noticed that there was something unusual in her eyes. Worry? Distress? Also, their make out session lately seemed a little shorter and they had not make love since the fundraiser two weeks ago.

Sheldon groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong with him now?" Howard asked. The guys were having lunch at the cafeteria and Sheldon had sighed and groaned a few times but did not say anything.

"I would have asked him but he hasn't make any wicked remarks since the drive this morning even when I almost ran a red light so I just let him be," Leonard replied.

"Maybe he is in the zone?" Raj guessed.

"I'm right here, you don't need to talk as if I'm not," Sheldon commented.

"Hey, welcome back!" Howard said not too enthusiastically.

"So, what's troubling you?" asked Leonard.

"It's Amy."

"What did you do this time?" Raj asked.

"Why do you automatically assume it's my fault?"

Howard chuckled. "Trust me, it always is."

"Well, that's the thing. Amy is acting a little odd but I couldn't find out why. I know it's not something I did since she always makes sure that I know firsthand when I do or say something wrong."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Leonard suggested.

Sheldon sighed. "I might have to in the end."

* * *

Amy walked up the stairs to the apartment starving. She had to work a little late and she did not have the chance to grab something to eat this afternoon.

As she entered the apartment, she saw Sheldon in the kitchen.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi. What are doing?"

"I'm preparing dinner. I hope you're in the mood for some fried chicken."

"That actually sounds very lovely. Let me get freshen up first."

They had dinner while talking about their days. After dinner, they cleaned the table and washed the dishes in comfortable silence. When it was time to go to bed, they each took turn to use the bathroom. They settled on the bed after changing into pajamas.

"Good night," Amy said.

"Night."

Amy planted a kiss on Sheldon's lips. It was meant to be a little peck but Sheldon held the back of her neck and deepen the kiss. However, Sheldon felt the hesitation on Amy's lips.

He pulled away. "Amy, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong," Amy said looked uncomfortable.

"Amy, I know there something troubling you but I don't know what it is. I keep wondering if I did something wrong but I couldn't figure it out. I need you to tell me. Isn't communication our strong suit?" he said softly.

Amy sighed. "Remember when we were at the fundraiser a couple weeks ago and we bumped into your high school friend?"

Sheldon refrained himself from telling Amy that he had eidetic memory so she needed to stop starting the conversation with him with 'remember when'. "You mean Libby?"

Amy nodded. "You said that you had a crush on her."

"That was a long time ago and I was just a kid," he said. There was no way she was jealous for something like this.

"I know. I'm not jealous. It's just that…"

Sheldon waited for her to finish the sentence.

"I thought that I was your first in everything. First crush, first kiss, first girlfriend, first coitus. The fact that you had a crush on her when you were a kid made me feel a little insecure and I can't help but thinking that maybe… I'm not that special." She added the last part weakly Sheldon almost did not catch it if not for his Vulcan hearing. "Ugh, this is so silly. I know you have your own life before you met me and there's no logical reason for me to be jealous over a crush you had when you were nine."

"Ha! So, you _are_ jealous," he said.

Amy did not say anything but blushed. She looked so distress and cute at the same time Sheldon almost dropped the topic and just hug her, but he understood that they needed to talk about this.

"I understand how you feel," Sheldon said as he reached her hand.

Amy looked surprised.

"On our first date you said that you went on a date once a year."

"We just met back then."

"I know. But I remember it stirred something in me. I didn't like that you went out with other guys even if it just out of obligation. Trust me, I was surprised myself. But I kept it to myself. Imagine how I felt when you agreed to go on a date with Stuart before I finally got the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend."

Amy squeezed his hands. She did not realize that Sheldon felt that way.

"And Amy, you are special," Sheldon said as he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. "What I felt for Libby was just a crush. She was the first girl I found to be intelligent, not as intelligent as you, but maybe that was why I admired her. When I found out she did not feel the same way, I was hurt then let it go. What I felt for you was much stronger than a simple crush. When we broke up, I was hurt so bad but I did not stop loving you."

"Was she the reason why you hate geology?" she asked. She was a little afraid of his answer.

"Please. You study dirt and rocks and you call it science?" he scoffed.

Amy could not help but smile. "I'm sorry," she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be. And promise me that you will tell me the next time something's troubling you," he said pressing his cheek on her head.

"I promise."

They both stayed like that for a moment and enjoyed the clear air.

"Amy, if you were my high school mate, I'd totally have a crush on you."

"I'd have a crush on you, too."

"Good. Now let's make out then go to sleep."

* * *

 **I probably don't watch Young Sheldon because there's no Amy Farrah Fowler in it. I don't know if I should, but at the moment I choose not to. Hence, this story might be a little off and not accurate. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless.**

 **Thank you for reading. Be kind to one another.**


End file.
